


In which a mutant blood is taught his place by about three highbloods, and a human girl is his only salvation.

by fukmylyf (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Gore, Mild Gore, SO, Violence, how to tag, uh, well basically its just an excuse to use alternian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fukmylyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just an excuse to use this: http://the-alternian-lexicon.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which a mutant blood is taught his place by about three highbloods, and a human girl is his only salvation.

“And what _dzakar_ is this little fucker?” 

“You can barely see his _sh’tha_ , hah, what a pathetic _ohuk’muugar._ ”

“Fucker's a _kadrohl,_ look at his _so’o_.”

You curl up on the floor, choking on blood, broken ribs aching. Why the fuck does this always happen to you? You want to cuss back at the assholes standing over you, but that first swift punch to your neck makes it sore to even try.

“Should we leave it there? I think it’ll just rot.”

_“Eva.”_

The bluebloods leave, and you watch their feet move away, swallowing sobs and blood. 

Everything hurts.

The concrete beneath you is cold and wet, mostly with your blood.

Stupid, traitorous blood.

You try to see the street past the dumpsters they beat you up behind. You can’t see much but the rise of the two buildings past your line of sight. Your head flops weakly back down on the pavement and you give in to your body’s exhaustion.

Or try to.

You can’t sleep. Maybe it’s because there’s still adrenalin rushing through you from your brief and pathetic fight. Maybe it’s because you’re still scared they’ll come back.

Whichever it is, you’re content to lie here, in a pool of your own blood, and fester.

A cat comes over, a stray, and it walks right over you.

Great. You’re nothing to even the lowest of creatures.

“Karkat?” you hear. The voice is familiar. You’re too shaken to figure out who it belongs to. All you know is that it’s comforting to hear. A small, reedy whine escapes your throat, loud enough to attract someone. At least, you hope it is. Your throat hurts enough as it is.

“Karkat! Oh my _gosh_ , we were so _worried_ ,” the voice says, rushing over. “We thought that maybe you’d been kidnapped or killed or-“

They stop talking. You can see a long white skirt, the hint of sneakers beneath it. The skirt shifts and then Jade kneels down to reach you better.

“Holy crap, Karkat,” she says softly, stroking your face. You strain your eyes up to meet hers and she frowns at you, looking close to tears.

She takes out her phone and sends a quick text before calling someone. She strokes your face as she waits for them to pick up.

You pass out before you can hear what she says.

**Author's Note:**

> translations:  
> dzakar: breed  
> sh’tha: horns, as in those found on a trolls head  
> ohuk’muugar: anus sucker (just an insult, like asshat)  
> kadrohl: A creature, presumably sentient, that is not a member of the troll species. Foreigner. Stranger. Archaic use of this word describes pariahs or untouchables. also: the category also includes blood mutants. Such people have no rights and are considered to be one step above animals.  
> so'o: blood, as in caste  
> eva: yeah (slang for yes)


End file.
